nikiandgabifandomcom-20200215-history
Niki and Gabi
Niki and Gabi is the joint YouTube channel for Niki & Gabi. It currently has over 8 million subscribers, and over 1 billion total views. Niki and Gabi was originally titled nikiandgabibeauty but on September 15, 2014, the channel was officially renamed and the first video posted under the new name was "Quick & Easy DIY Fall Decor & Iced Chai Tea Latte Recipe!" which was the first in their #FalliNG series. Statistics As of August 5, 2019: Videos 2012 Demi Lovato Inspired Curls Tutorial Ariana Grande Makeup, Hair, and Outfit Tutorial Quick and Easy School Hair Styles Gabi's Skin Care Routine Selena Gomez Inspired Neutral Makeup Everyday Easy Beach Waves Drugstore Haul & Review (Do's and Don'ts) - Gabi Gabi's Closet Tour Make your natural eyelashes look SUPER long "Natural Flawless Quick & Easy Look" tutorial by Niki Kardashian Eyes Tutorial No Mirror Makeup Challenge ♡ ! Sock Bun Tutorial ♡ DIY Egg Yolk Hair Mask! OOTD Andrea and Gabi Dinner Date ♡ Gabi's Everyday Matte Makeup Look (Eyes & Face) Gabi's Glamorous Winter Makeup Tutorial Niki's Room Tour?!?! 2013 ♡ Gabi's Room Tour ♡ Eyeshadow Palette Review www.bornprettystore.com! My Hair Story- Gabi My Hair Story- Niki Pretty Little Liars- Aria Montgomery Makeup Hair and Outfit Tutorial ♡ Gabi's Morning Routine♡ Niki's Pitch Perfect Beca Inspired Hair, MakeUp & Outfit tutorial A School Day Vlog ♡ ♡What's In My Purse? -Gabi♡ DIY Room Decor- Quote Cutout by Niki DIY How to Fix Broken Eyeshadow How to make Cake IN A MUG ♡ in 3 minutes (microwave) The REAL way to get LONG hair. ♡Niki's February 2013 Favorites♡ Huge Targert Haul & OOTD Perfect Prom Makeup Tutorial Mila Kunis Makeup Tutorial My Boyfriend Does my Make-Up Tag Niki and Jerry ♡ Daily Diary Vlog- Miranda's Birthday♡ Blindfolded Makeup Challenege- Gabi & Andrea Niki's March 2013 Favorites Soft Angelic Makeup Tutorial Getting Personal with Gabi Q and A Get ready with me Date night! Long Waves Tutorial by Niki Getting to know Niki and Gabi TWIN TAG ♡ Gabi's fitness routine ♡ Gabi's Ulta Haul Niki's April 2013 Favorites! ♡ Everyday Summer Makeup ♡ 5 MIN MAKEUP CHALLENGE! ♡ Get Ready With Me- PROM DAY! ♡ $20 Makeup Challenge! ♡ Gabi's Nightly Routine ♡ Target Haul and Rearranged room! Healthy snack ideas! ♡ Niki's May 2013 Favorites DIY with Niki and Andrea Glitter Mason Jars ♡ Back to back hauls! (2 nights) ♡ ♡ Mermaid Makeup ♡ ♡Gabi's updated closet tour ♡ Going on a Date Make Up, Hair, & Outfit Tutorial + Essentials Tutorial Niki's Summer Closet Tour ☼ ♡ Gabi's Mall Haul ♡ 50 facts about me ♡ Niki's June 2013 Favorites! ♡ Gabi's iPhone Case Collection ♡ Draw My Life NikiandGabiBeauty NikiandGabibeauty Summer look book ☼ Bohemian "Side Braids" Hair Style Tutorial by Niki Sleepover Outfit, tips, ideas + essentials!☽☆ ♡ Gabi's UPDATED "Princess" room tour! ♡ My Perfect Imperfections by Niki ★Niki's July 2013 Favorites★ My Everyday Makeup OILFREE ♡ Boyfriend Tag Niki and Jerry Back to school GIRLY hairstyles ♡ Back to School Running Early or Late looks Gabi's New Workout Routine ♡ Niki DeMar's High School Survival Guide 5 year old cousin does my makeup ♡ Niki's HUGE back to school fashion haul Brandy Melville, Forever 21, Delia's + More! ♥ Melanie Iglesias Makeup Tutorial Ariana Grande Concert Vlog Niki and Gabi Niki's August 2013 Favorites! COLLEGE! ♡ New hair, new camera + new room!!! Get ready with me- Going to class Makeup ♡ Gabi's Haircare Routine NIKI'S DORM TOUR ideas, decor + tips Nikiandgabibeauty 1 YEAR Beauty Channel Birthday How to Do my easy fall everyday curls + style with headbands! Autumn Makeup by Gabi How to be in one of OUR VIDEOS! Niki's What's on my iPhone ♡ Gabi's Dorm Room for a Princess (Dorm Tour) ♡ Niki and Gabi's wonderFALL lookbook! WonderFALL series I Heart Fall Tag WonderFALL series DIY Fall Decorations Audrey Hepburn Inspired Makeup Tutorial Trick or Sweet DIY Lollipop and Cupcake Costumes Niki's 2013 September Favorites!! Pretty Little Liars TRAILER COMING SOON to 00REMAKEGIRLS Bake with the Twins Halloween Cupcakes, treats +pumpkin spice milkshake! Kylie Jenner Makeup Tutorial Niki's Fall MUST-HAVES + essentials BEST FRIEND TAG! Luke & Gabi Peacock Makeup and Costume Tutorial Easy to do Everyday Fall Hairstyles How to Get a Good Night's Sleep Niki's 2013 October Favorites! Niki's Fall Make-up Routine! New Hair for the holidays! & News Get ready with Niki Homecoming make up, hair, outfit + pics! Thanksgiving Outfit ideas! Niki and Gabi Shopping Haul Forever 21, MAC, Charlotte Russe ❅ Decorate with Gabi for Christmas Vlog! ❅ Niki's Holiday Room Tour! + Easy ways to decorate for the holidays! ❄ Cozy Holiday Makeup ❄ Niki's Holiday Must-Haves! ♡ Gabi's bow collection ♡ Niki's 2013 November Favorites, Black Friday pick-ups + NEW HAIR Gabi's Holiday Morning Routine ♡❄ DIY Cocoa Peppermint Body Scrub by Niki Red Lip Holiday Make-Up Look Tutorial by Niki Rose Gold Holiday Eyes A Day with Niki and Jerry Vlog! Christmas shopping, Frozen + more! "Clara" from the Nutcracker- Christmas Ribbon Hairstyle A Snow Ride Vlog with Gabi and Brandon Niki and Gabi's Winter Holiday Lookbook!!! What We Got For Christmas Haul Niki and Gabi New Years Outfit Ideas! DIY Room Decor Lights and Tulle Headboard with Jerry! The right way to do makeup - By Gabi Niki's 2013 Reflections Tag 2014 ♡ Gabi's Haul- Abercrombie, Charlotte Russe, Forever 21, Pacsun Niki's 2013 December Favorites + GIVEAWAY WINNER ANNOUNCED! Lily's Closet Tour ♡ Niki's Winter Night Routine Gabi's Q & A Niki's What's In My Purse? (Michael Kors) Soft & Pink Makeup Look Tutorial Niki's Shopping Haul Urban Outfitters, F21, Cotton On Niki's Everyday Winter Make Up Routine How to keep a LONG & STRONG relationship Niki's 2014 January Favorites Pre - date pampering tips, ideas, & DIY ♡ BIG NEWS! We're on AwesomenessTV! OOTW with Niki and Gabi What to Get Your Boyfriend For Valentines Day! by Niki ♡ Allie Hamilton from The Notebook Makeup & Hair Tutorial Niki's Personal Q&A College, Dealing with Hate, Future Plans, Fun Facts + more!! Pink Champagne Cupcakes Niki's Hair Care Routine! (Ombré) Gabi's Shopping Haul ♡ Forever21 Garage Ulta Target Niki and Gabi's LA Vlog! LA Spring Fashion Lookbook If you hate your body... Niki's 2014 February Favorites! Get Ready with Niki Demi Lovato Neon Lights Concert! DIY girly room decor ♡ Niki's HUGE Spring Collective Haul F21, Tilly's, ASOS,Target + more! Spring Pastel Makeup Tutorial Not My Arms Challenge with my Boyfriend! Niki and Jerry Edition DIY Easter Arrangements & Decor with Gabi! Niki's Spring Morning Routine 2014! Bean Boozled Jelly Bean Challenge - Gabi & Brandon Niki's March 2014 Favorites!! WE'RE HAVING A MEETUP! Get Ready with Gabi- My Bedtime Routine ♡ Get Healthy with Niki for Summer! Workout-Routine, Tips + Banana Berry Smoothie Recipe! Furry Friend Tag Meet Lily ! Spring 2014 trends + Outfit Inspiration with Niki and Gabi Get Ready with Me Running Late Quick Hair Fixes, Make up + Outfit! Our First Meet-Up Vlog! Niki and Gabi Beauty Niki's 2014 April Favorites! Summer's Coming Hair Makeup & Outfit Celeb Style Steal Vanessa Hudgens "Boho" Coachella outfits, hair + make-up! Get The Look Ariana Grande Makeup, Hair, & Outfit HUGE Summer Haul Niki and Gabi Cake Batter Popcorn Recipe Niki's 2014 May Favorites! Fashion, Beauty, Food, Songs + more! Gabi's UPDATED 2014 Room Tour! DIY Easy Summer Room-Decor with Niki! Pool Ready with Gabi! Waterproof Makeup + Essentials! Get Beach Ready with Niki Makeup, outfit + essentials! Summer Clothing Haul with Gabi and Emelyne! Fourth of July Outfit Ideas & DIY Treats with Niki! Gabi's Swimsuit Collection + Giveaway! Niki's 2014 June Favorites Fashion, Beauty, Music, + more! & GIVEAWAY! Summer 2014 LookBook Outfit Inspiration & Ideas ☀ Niki and Gabi's Summer Morning Routine Twin Edition ♡ Get Ready with Us Summer Date Night Hair, Make-up, + Outfit! Back to School DIY Personalized Backpacks! ♡ Niki and Gabi's July Favorites Fashion, Beauty, Random + MEET UP NEWS DIY Outdoor Retro Summer Party! Treats, Decor, Outfits, Recipes ++ more ♡ Back to School Outfit Ideas + Inspiration w Niki and Gabi! Get Ready with Us for our dELiA*s Meet-Up! ++ VLOG footage! Niki's 2014 ROOM TOUR! Healthy Breakfast Ideas for School Quick After-School Workouts! Get the Look Ariana Grande Break Free Inspired makeup, hair, & 3 outfit recreations! Niki and Gabi's After-School Night Routine 2014 Twin Edition Niki's 2014 August Favorites Fashion, Music, Random, Beauty + LIFE UPDATE Quick & Easy DIY Fall Decor & Iced Chai Tea Latte Recipe! Official 2014 Fall Fashion LookBook Niki and Gabi Homecoming Hairstyles, Make-Up Looks, + Dress Ideas with Niki and Gabi! Elsa and Anna Halloween Costume Hair, Makeup, + Outfits! HUGE Fall Haul 2014 Niki and Gabi Niki and Gabi's Fall morning routine 2014 Twin Edition Alice and Mad Hatter DIY Costumes + Hair and Makeup! Get the Look Demi Lovato hair, makeup, and 3 outfit recreations by Niki Get the Look! Audrey Hepburn hair, make-up + outfit recreations! A Day in the Life of Niki and Gabi Winter Edition ❄ HUGE WINTER HOLIDAY HAUL 2015 Niki and Gabi HOLIDAY ROOM MAKEOVERS! DIY Holiday Room Decorations + Ways to organize! Niki and Gabi Winter Wonderland (HOLIDAY COVER) Niki and Gabi WINTER NIGHT ROUTINE Niki and Gabi Christmas Wishlists 2014! What we want for Christmas! + HUGE HOLIDAY GIVEAWAY Easy + Delicious DIY Winter Holiday treats with Niki and Gabi! What we got for Christmas 2014!! Niki and Gabi ❄ 2015 Winter Morning Routine 2015! Niki and Gabi Kendall and Kylie Jenner Get the Look Hair, Makeup + Outfits! What's on my iPhone 6 + How I edit my Instagram Pictures Niki and Gabi DIY Super Bowl Party Decor, Treats, Outfits + Essentials! Love Actually (COVER) Niki and Gabi HUGE Spring Fashion + Beauty Haul 2015! F21, Francesca's, Aerie, Sephora + more! Lazy Day Routine 2015 Niki and Gabi Easy DIY Tumblr Inspired Spring Clothing for Cheap! (No Sew) Spring Break 2015! DIY Cover-Ups, 4 Bikini ideas, + What to Bring! Travel Hair, Make-up, Outfits + How to Pack! Festival (Coachella Inspired) Outfits + Essentials! PROM 2015! Beauty Tips, Hairstyles, Dresses, Photo Ideas + more!! One Million Subscribers Niki and Gabi Easy + Yummy Spring Treats! DIY Donuts, Ice-cream Cupcakes + Strawberry Lemonade! Morning Routine for School 2015 Niki and Gabi Expectations vs. Reality of being a Sister! Summer 2015! DIY room decor, make-up tricks, + essentials!! Swimsuit Collection 2015! Trying on Bikinis Niki and Gabi Night Routine! FOR THOSE WHO CAN'T SLEEP Niki and Gabi 5 Cute + Easy HEATLESS Summer Hairstyles + Ways to style them Niki and Gabi "it" (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) + Original Song Niki and Gabi Summer POOL PARTY! DIY decor, treats, ideas + things to do Niki and Gabi 10 Things you ALWAYS wanted as a KID! Niki and Gabi What to EXPECT on the First Day of School! BACK TO SCHOOL 2015! Niki and Gabi Back to School WHAT'S IN MY BACKPACK?! + School supplies Haul 2015! Niki and Gabi Back to School Easy DIY Clothes! (Tumblr Inspired) Niki and Gabi How to Deal with MEAN GIRLS in High School! Niki and Gabi How to Avoid EMBARRASSING Moments at School! Life Hacks for Survival! Niki and Gabi Guys vs. Girls in HIGH SCHOOL! Niki and Gabi FALL 2015! DIY Room Decor, Outfit Ideas, Essentials + More! Niki and Gabi A FREAKY FRIDAY Morning Routine 2015! Niki and Gabi FALL Expectations VS. Reality! Niki and Gabi 40 Last-Minute DIY Halloween Costumes! Niki and Gabi If Life was A Scary Movie! Halloween 2015 Niki and Gabi 100 THINGS GIRLS SAY with Frankie Grande! Niki and Gabi Wildest Dreams- Taylor Swift COVER by Niki and Gabi 7 Holiday DIY Projects! DIY Room Decor, DIY Holiday Treats + DIY Gifts! Niki and Gabi 10 QUICK and EASY Hairstyles for the Holidays! Niki and Gabi Fun Things to Do When You're Bored this Christmas!! (Elf SPOOF) Niki and Gabi All I Want For Christmas is You- Mariah Carey COVER Niki and Gabi What I Got for Christmas 2015!! Niki and Gabi 2016 Winter Morning Routine 2016 Niki and Gabi REACTING TO OLD VIDEOS Niki and Gabi DIY Life Hacks EVERY Lazy Girl NEEDS to Know! Life Hacks for Lazy People! Niki and Gabi Expectations vs. Reality Valentine's Day! Niki and Gabi EAT IT OR WEAR IT CHALLENGE Niki and Gabi Hands to Myself- Selena Gomez COVER by Niki and Gabi How to SLAY Coachella! What to Wear, Unique Hairstyles + DIY Body Art Niki and Gabi DIY Life Hacks for Relaxing You NEED to Try! + DIY Bath bomb! Niki and Gabi TWIN ROOM TOURS 2016 Niki and Gabi Different Types of Girls on Spring Break Niki and Gabi Pillow talk- Zayn COVER by Niki and Gabi What it's Like to be a TWIN Niki and Gabi How Girls Act on SNAPCHAT 9 Things That Will Remind You of Your CHILDHOOD! Early 2000s! Celebrities at Prom 2016! Moments- Tove Lo COVER by Niki and Gabi Weird Things ALL Best Friends Do Night Routine! FOR THOSE ADDICTED TO THE INTERNET HOW SISTERS FIGHT! Niki and Gabi Kendall and Kylie Jenner EXPOSED If Apps were People! Niki and Gabi Work from Home- Fifth Harmony COVER by Niki and Gabi ft. Josh Levi Summer 2016 Problems Different Types of Squads!! Celebrities in High School Niki and Gabi ROASTED! Roast Yourself Challenge! Different Types of Teachers! Celebrity Talent Show Back to School Supplies Haul 2016! Niki and Gabi SAVAGE Life Hacks for Back to School 2016! Morning Routine 2016 on TOUR! Celebrities Have a Sleepover How Girls Act on the Bachelor 5 DIY SNAPCHAT FILTER Halloween Costumes 2016! FALL LOOKBOOK 2016! Outfit ideas for Fall Niki and Gabi Types of Girls on Halloween Celebrities on Halloween Niki and Gabi with NO AUTO TUNE Doing Cringey Things in Public! Black Friday Haul 2016! Holiday Night Routine 2016! ❄ Weird Christmas Gifts 2016 (CRINGE WARNING) Last Christmas COVER by Niki and Gabi What I Got for Christmas 2016!! Niki and Gabi 2017 Niki and Gabi- First (Official Music Video) We're Done Lying to You Guys- Niki and Gabi Niki and Gabi- FIRST (feat. YouTube Girls 2017) Celebrity Morning Routines 2017 Niki and Gabi- Make Me Cry (Cover) THE RAINBOW SLIME CHALLENGE w Niki and Gabi ft. Alisha Marie DIY MakeUp Beauty Life Hacks! Niki and Gabi TESTING KARDASHIAN JENNER PRODUCTS Niki and Gabi Hilarious TWIN Style Swap + Transformations We Auditioned for X Factor (story time) + LIVE FOOTAGE Niki and Gabi TESTING FOREVER 21 MAKEUP ft. Alisha Marie, NataliesOutlet + MamaMiaMakeUp If SNAPCHAT and INSTAGRAM were Girls TRYING ON PROM DRESSES UNDER $30!! TESTING ARIANA GRANDE PRODUCTS!! Niki and Gabi NIKI and GABI SPRINGBREAK Trailer PRANKS for Summer 2017!! Niki and Gabi Why Girls Need a Best Friend Who is "SO EXTRA" Trying on Disney Princess Swimsuits!! Niki and Gabi OPPOSITE MAKEUP TUTORIALS Edgy Twin vs Girly Twin The Shopping Challenge 2017! Sisters Buy Outfits for Eachother! Niki and Gabi Boyfriends Buy Outfits for Girlfriends! The Shopping Challenge 2017! Niki and Gabi Better Endings to Your Favorite Movies + TV Shows! Niki and Gabi Celebrities go to the Beach! BACK TO SCHOOL Supplies Haul for High School! What's in my Backpack 2017! Niki and Gabi COLLEGE HAUL + GIVEAWAY for Back to School 2017!! Niki and Gabi Annoying Things Roommates Do in College! Niki and Gabi GROSS Things that Happen at School!! Niki and Gabi Back to School Life Hacks for Girls! Niki and Gabi Our Bullying Story (Story time) Niki and Gabi High School Relationships NOW vs THEN!! Back to School 2017! Edible School Supplies VS Real School Supplies Challenge!! Niki and Gabi Niki and Gabi - RU (Official Music Video) Prank Video (PARODY) NIKI and GABI SUMMER BREAK Trailer! Our Own Reality Show! (VLOG 3) Friends Guess Who Bought What! Shopping Challenge!! Niki and Gabi Look What You Made Me Do- Taylor Swift (parody) Niki and Gabi 2 Types of Girls in 2017 Popular Halloween Costumes Through the Years!! Niki and Gabi 8 DIY Duo Halloween Costumes for Couples, Best Friends + Sisters! Niki and Gabi Edgy vs. Girly Halloween Costume Ideas! Niki and Gabi Last Minute Halloween Costume Challenge! Niki and Gabi Boyfriends Buy Twins Halloween Costumes!! Niki and Gabi A Scary Night Routine by Niki and Gabi Opposite Twins Swap Clothes for a Week!! Celebrities on Thanksgiving 2017! Opposite Twins Swap Boyfriends for a Weekend! Black Friday Haul 2017!!! Niki and Gabi ❄️ Twins Guess Cheap VS Expensive Christmas Gifts! �� Niki and Gabi Opposite Twins Do 24 Hr Conjoined Twin Challenge Christmas Shopping Challenge! Niki and Gabi NAUGHTY vs. NICE Twin Makeup Tutorials ❄ Niki and Gabi What We Got for Christmas 2017! Niki and Gabi New Year's Day- Taylor Swift (Cover) by Niki and Gabi 2018 Reacting to Hate Videos & Compilations (Niki & Gabi) Opposite Twins Swap Lives for a Day! Transforming Ourselves to Look Identical! Niki and Gabi Twins Copy Eachother's Instagrams for a Week! Niki and Gabi Trying on Wedding Dresses Under $20 from WISH.. This is what we got. We Let Delivery Guys Buy our Outfits! Niki and Gabi How we Dressed in Middle School Blindfolded Shopping Challenge! Niki and Gabi Ugly Location Photoshoot Challenge! Niki and Gabi Spring Clothing Haul 2018 ��Niki and Gabi PROM Then vs. Now Opposite Twins Birthday Gift Exchange! Niki and Gabi Why we look like this... Twin Sisters DNA Test Niki and Gabi We Let our Instagram Followers Control our Looks for the Day! Niki and Gabi NIGHT vs DAY Twin Makeup Tutorial��☀️ Summer Makeup! We Wore our Clothing Line for a Week We Wore our Boyfriends Clothes for a Week INDIVIDUAL Niki and Gabi My twin sister got arrested. Niki and Gabi- Sleep it Off Official Music Video Let it Roar- Niki DeMar (Official Music Video) Flowers- Gabi DeMartino (Official Music Video) Niki and Gabi - Out From Under You (Lyric Video) The Truth About Gabi's Face Transformation We're Done. Exposing Our Relationship. Facing Middle School 10 years After Being Bullied Confronting Ex-Bestfriend from Middle School 10 years Later TWINS TRY Teaching 8th Grade Overnight Challenge in a School *Kicked Out* We Transformed Subscribers Into Us TWINS TRY Working on a Farm Halloween Prank on Friends (Gone Too Far) Niki and Gabi DIY Halloween Costume Challenge! Sister VS Sister Halloween Costumes in Public Challenge 24 HOUR Shopping Challenge! Niki and Gabi Swapping Boyfriends for the Night! Niki and Gabi Make it Sting (Lyric Video) Niki and Gabi Black Friday Haul 2018! Niki and Gabi Christmas Ugly Location Photoshoot Challenge! Niki and Gabi We're Identical Twins...We took a DNA test. We Let our Instagram Followers Control our Christmas Shopping...Niki and Gabi What I Got for Christmas 2018! Niki and Gabi 2019 EMPTY HOUSE TOUR 2019! Niki and Gabi 24 Hours Being Pregnant Challenge! Niki and Gabi Deleted Videos We Never Uploaded Until Now (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) We Tricked our Instagram Followers into Thinking Thrift Clothes were Designer Twin Swap DRIVE THRU Challenge Boyfriend Swap Shopping Challenge We Faked a Vacation and Got Cancelled by our Followers Transforming into our Boyfriends.. Niki and Gabi Hungover Shopping Challenge We threw a Fyre Festival themed Prom Opposite Twins Swap Apartments for a Day Niki and Gabi Take Miami TRAILER 2019 Opposite Twins Birthday Gift Exchange 2019 Recreating Kendall and Kylie's Met Gala Looks DIY Challenge Letting my Stuck Up Sister Control my Life for a Day Going Through Drive Thru's Dressed as Celebrities Challenge Taylor Swift- ME! Music Video Parody Remake by Niki and Gabi Going Through Drive Thru's Dressed as Celebrities...Again. Swapping Boyfriends on Vacation Opposite Twin Luxury Haul Following People in Stores and Buying what they Buy Challenge Going to Walmart Dressed as Celebrities Challenge Couples Swap DRIVE THRU Challenge Recreating Kylie & Stassie's Instagram Photos Challenge! Niki and Gabi Hair tie - Niki and Gabi (Official Music Video) Making Ugly Clothes Cute Challenge (thrift flip) School Uniform Makeover Challenge ~Transforming 4 Types of Uniforms~ Opposite Twins Style Eachother for Back to School Going to College Dressed as Celebrities Challenge Fall Outfits of the Week of Twins with Opposite Styles �� Niki and Gabi Don't Call Me Angel Celebrity Transformations (Ariana, Miley, Lana) Swapping Boyfriends on Romantic Dates DIY Halloween Costumes from WALMART Challenge Sister vs Sister Making Ugly Halloween Costumes HOT Challenge (costume flip) Rise and Shine- Kylie Jenner Music Video Parody by Niki and Gabi Making my Twin Ugly Challenge (make-under) WHO WORE IT BETTER? Challenge Sister VS Sister Shopping for our Boyfriends at Girly Stores Challenge �� Opposite Twins Swap Closets for a Day Black Friday Haul 2019! Niki and Gabi Opposite Twins Luxury Gift Exchange Making Frozen Outfits out of Holiday Decor DIY Challenge What We Got for Christmas 2019! Niki and Gabi 2020 3 Sisters Forced to Bond in a Tiny Home Challenge *KICKED OUT* Which Twin is the Better Babysitter? Challenge Sister vs Sister Recreating Billie and Ariana's 2020 Grammy Looks CHALLENGE Private / Hidden Videos Niki and Gabi Take New York TRAILER Gallery Niki and Gabi YouTube Icon Older.jpg|Icon #1 Niki and Gabi YouTube Icon 2017.jpg|Icon #2 Niki and Gabi YouTube Icon 2018.jpg|Icon #3 Niki and Gabi YouTube Icon 2019.jpg|Icon #4 Category:People Category:Artists Category:Females Category:Channels Category:Pages Category:YouTube channels Category:Niki and Gabi Category:Niki & Gabi